To Arms
by Raldow
Summary: As his third and final campaign is coming to a close, Robin reflects on the few years of his life he remembers. Distraught with the consequences of her husband's plans, Lucina endeavours to spend every remaining moment with Robin as he catches up with his friends to say goodbye. But not before he leaves them each a gift...
1. Two Chests

**This is the culmination of several plot ideas spiralling into a single story. I wanted to explore Robin and Lucina's relationship a bit deeper to begin with, particularly right before his sacrifice. But then I thought that scenario would affect more than just Robin, Lucina and Morgan, and that stumped me for a while. Rewind back before the fight, and that would effectively be Robin's last opportunity to converse properly with his friends. So, after a little bit of plot twisting and some mulling over a plate of mince pies, I wrote this little narrative. I guess it's a little "toe-in-the-water" thing for me in the world of ****fanfictions, since I've never done anything like this before!**

**Still, let's give it a shot.**

* * *

The mood was sombre at the Shepherd's camp. Just yesterday, they had routed Aversa's final attempts at stalling them from reaching Origin Peak. Grima had awoken, and was making his way to the island mountain. The Shepherds would be anxiously waiting for the signal by their commander, killing time by sparring or talking amongst themselves in the mess tent. All the while, Robin's strategy had been finalised, and had been approved by the war council earlier this morning. The Grandmaster was pulling out all the stops to making sure his doppelgänger was not only defeated, but dead. His determination was only matched by his wife, Lucina, but even she and Chrom were surprised at how far he was willing to go.

Routinely, Robin made his way into the armoury tent for what would be his last supply check this side of his life. He was confident in the words that Naga spoke, that the bonds he forged with Chrom, Lucina, his daughter Morgan, and all the Shepherds would bring him back. From where, he did not know. But he knew that nothing was going to stop him from seeing them again.

As he was muttering to himself while he checked the medicine box, packed to the brim with salves and tonics, Lucina opened the tent flap. "Robin…" she called to him wistfully.

He looked away from the box and gazed longingly and lovingly at his wife. He knew he wouldn't understand the grief she would go through if he were to sacrifice himself. But he also could not forgive himself if he squandered an opportunity to finally kill Grima once and for all.

"I'm sorry you had to hear my outburst at the war council this morning, Luci." he finally said. "I know you of all people have heard and seen enough people dying in sacrifice for others."

"Yet, you still insist on going ahead with this ludicrous plan?" She replied whilst fighting back tears.

Hearing her voice crack slightly, Robin closed the gap between them and held her in a tight hug. "Only because I married the woman that fought through the calamitous future she came from. No-one should have to live through that. Not now, not ever."

"I… I understand Robin… but do you have any idea of how much I will miss you?" she cried in his shoulder.

It would have been easy to remain silent to that question, but Lucina didn't deserve that.

"…No. No I won't." he replied truthfully. "Because I don't know the grief of losing someone I care so deeply for. But I'm afraid as well. Afraid of the pain it will bring, of the pain I will bring onto you and Morgan." He paused. "But when I'm back, we'll start a new life together, and have a family, and I'll be there every step of the way. …I promise." They shared a brief, tender kiss.

"I need to make sure my strategy for Grima is completely watertight, so I need to continue my work." Robin said solemnly. "But I also want to spend every moment I have with you, Luci. So, could you stay with me while I do the supply check?"

Lucina looked up at Robin through teary eyes, and simply nodded.

With an arm around Lucina's waist, Robin headed towards the weapons rack. Silver swords, axes, lances, bows and other assorted weapons rested against the wooden frames, all in immaculate condition. He had spent a lot of the war chest on new weapons after recovering the Fire Emblem from his deceased father; a testament to his determination and to the safety of his friends. While Robin was counting the tomes ready for use, Lucina wandered to two identical and large, heavy chests. They were locked.

"What do you store in these chests, my dear?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Oh those? Weapons with a bit more history than the ones we use day-to-day. Their age makes them a bit more fragile than I'd wish." Robin was still checking the dark tomes when a thought came to him.

"Although, now you mention it," he said turning to the Great Lady, "I reckon it would soon be a fitting tribute to let them see one last clash." Robin drew a large, wrought iron key from the myriad of pockets in his coat, and unlocked the chests.

Lucina gazed inside them both with respect for what she saw. Inside were ancient tomes and weaponry, including the Regalia, all with their own distinct story. They had all seen more bloodshed and battle than she had. Each rested on top of rails to secure them properly when they were marching.

"We collected them amongst our travels and campaigns. Some of them fairly recently, actually." Robin was referring to the ones the Deadlords had tried to use against the Shepherds. Any doubt about their power was swiftly cast aside after the battle.

"I had thought about which of these weapons would suit each Shepherd, but I had never found a battle scenario suitable enough to use them. So I assumed they would remain in these chests until you all returned to Ylisstol. I must have been too exhausted to think about them when I drafted my strategy against Grima." he finished.

Lucina picked out Mercurius from the chest, and unsheathed it. "Even after all this time, it's still an incredible weapon," she marvelled. She had heard stories that it was the personal weapon (among others) of Prince Marth, all the way back when he took on the Shadow Dragon. After a few practice swings and a shake of her head, she sheathed it back into its scabbard, and returned it to the chest.

"But it could never replace the blade at my side," looking down at her Parallel Falchion. It's weight was a a reassuring comfort, and a constant reminder of her father.

"I wouldn't expect it to, either." Robin agreed, smiling. "You have a beautiful blade at your side, that means far too much sentimentally to you." He paused. "I've decided. We'll use the weapons we have in these chests in our last fight."

Lucina looked at Robin, stunned. "You're going to use these symbolic artefacts against the Fell Dragon himself!?"

"I told you earlier; I'm sparing no resource for this fight. And they are weapons before they are artefacts. Otherwise, they'd be locked up in the castle vault, never to see daylight again." Robin responded calmly.

"And besides," he whispered, taking her hand, "It would be nice to leave my friends a parting gift…"

Feeling deflated, Lucina let her husband's argument slide, knowing that Chrom might have a second opinion on this. Robin would hear that from the Exalt later though.

"I don't need to play quartermaster anymore. There are more than enough weapons in here to equip everyone." Robin looked into her royal blue eyes. "Shall we get everyone kitted out?"

"I'm staying with you through-out this." Lucina retorted.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**And there we have it. Comments and criticisms are always welcome. I'm pretty sure I have some more ideas I could put to use later on. I'd better pen them down quickly...**

**What do I put here? See you around? Thanks for reading? I'm no good at this stuff, so perhaps I'll just sign off this work with a single character.  
****_  
****R**


	2. The Bull and The Panther

**Well, the first chapter didn't go so badly. I might actually be good at this, God forbid!**

* * *

Typically, the Shepherds would expect a signal to finish what they're doing, and meet up in the centre of camp for a mission debriefing. On this occasion though, it wasn't necessary. It was obvious what they were up against. But they still heard Robin give the call, much earlier than anticipated, and soon the camp congregated in front of the war council's tent.

The only ones not present were Chrom and Sumia. They were already at the war council, and they didn't need to hear the tactician's plan a third time. Satisfied, Robin started. "Thanks for coming in so quickly, I know we're all a bit anxious to say the least. But for a change, this meeting is not to give you all a full debrief. Frederick will do that later." There was a collective groan at the prospect of the lieutenant giving a lecture later on. "I'm going to do something unusual. When I call your names, I'd like you to come to the armoury, where Lucina and I will supply you with new weapons. They'll be better than the weapons you've currently been issued, and necessary for when the time comes."

It always pleased a Shepherd to know when they were getting issued with new weapons. There was a sense of pride to receive a brand new silver weapon or a tome, and to cast aside the dented and battle-worn tools. It made a Shepherd feel at the top of their game again. So to know they would all receive new weapons that out-classed the ones they had at their side currently, that was a sure-fire way of getting morale up. And Robin knew that. Proof was right in front of him in the form of a riled audience.

Looking at the list he had in the armoury, Robin began from the top: "The first ones I'd like to see please, are Sully and Stahl. Please come to the armoury when we've finished here." The modern Cain and Abel, looked at each other in anticipation.

"Hot damn! We get the freshest from the pile!" the red knight exclaimed.

"Huh, I just got a new spear the other day too!" the green knight said in a similar surprised tone.

"The rest of you will be called later on. Alright, that's all. Thanks everyone." Robin finished.

The crowd began to disperse back to whence they came. Robin took Lucina's hand, and they walked back to the armoury.

"Only you could boost morale as easily as that." Lucina noted.

"Morale is the greatest single factor in successful wars." Robin quoted.

Ever since they found Morgan at the Ruins of Time, Lucina had to keep up with the war of words between Robin and their daughter. Given the opportunity, Morgan would open fire on her father with a quote from one of her favourite tactical manuals, and Robin would counter with an equally valid quote. It was a fun argument, one that Morgan swore to defeat her father at. But every defeat meant a new lesson was learnt.

"I can't let them get distracted by their own fear. I can tell that they're all anxious about this last fight, and I'm terrified that someone might not make it through." Robin said slowly.

"Don't speak like that! You know you won't make it through! And you speak as if your…" Lucina choked on her words. "…as if it means little to you! I can't tell you how incredible it is you've managed to keep everyone alive for so long, and you would just…"

"When Chrom made me tactician of the Shepherds, I barely knew anyone. I suddenly had the responsibility of all these people's lives thrown at me. And at that point, I swore I'd keep them safe." Robin reflected. "And I renewed that vow when I met you, when we were married, and when we met Morgan."

A light cough interrupted them.

"We don't mean to be interrupting you in the middle of a moment, but you wanted to see us?" Stahl said sheepishly. Sully cringed at her husband's choice of words.

"Oh! Y-yes." Robin blushed, releasing his wife's hand. "Do enter the armoury and take a seat, we'll follow you in."

Stahl and Sully entered the tent. Lucina was about to follow, before a tug at her arm stopped her.

"Are you going to be alright, dear?" Robin asked, concern clear in his voice.

Lucina just bowed her head without turning to him, and continued into the armoury. It filled him with fear. With discomfort, he finally entered the tent.

Apart from the rows of armour and weapons that lined the walls of the tent, the armoury was fairly minimal. Just several stools and a table in the middle were the only luxuries available for whoever was assigned quartermaster that week to write up the stock report. Stahl and Sully had sat themselves at the table, and Lucina was sitting opposite them. Robin took the last seat next to his wife.

"New weapons, huh?" Sully said with interest.

"Yes, but we're getting ahead of ourselves." Robin laughed. "I've seen you guys develop from lowly cavaliers into paladins leading charges. Somehow, I feel like that wasn't so long ago!"

"No, I guess not." Stahl agreed. "But we weren't leading the troops from the beginning. Do you remember when Vaike forgot to tell me we were moving out to Regna Ferox that morning?"

"Yes, the numbskull left you behind! And you did a good job of reminding everyone of the breakfast we all had!"

"Don't remind me, I'm already hungry for dinner…" Stahl said, clutching his stomach.

"And don't you remind me of food either! It took ages to regain my form after you poisoned me back then with that green muck, you dastard!" Sully interjected.

"Well, yeah…" Robin admitted, scratching his head. "But don't forget I poisoned myself with that seaweed too! But you and I have seen the difference it made. I'd wager that Virion would be keeling over for much longer if you kicked him the same way when he first 'proposed' to you!"

There was more reminiscing between the four of them. Stories of Chrom's birthday and the training regime the two paladins went through were only some of the topics they looked back and laughed at. Lucina had to be filled in on the gaps, as at the time, she was in Regna Ferox busy challenging her uncle Lon'qu for his title as Basilio's champion. Robin decided then to return to the present, and to the business of fixing the future.

He laid out a map of the battlefield on the table. It was a fairly simple map, since there was no awkward terrain like rivers or woods or mountains to wrestle with. If you don't call Grima's back awkward terrain in the first place, that is.

"You guys have done this job plenty of times. So expect no different this time; you'll both be leading your respective green and red teams up either sides of the battlefield to flank the enemy at this point, here." Robin pointed at the map. "I hope to trap the enemy in a pincer, but I've never been fighting on top of a giant, pitch black dragon. So be wary for anything as you're moving your team up. I mean it."

"Have you decided who will be in each of the groups?" Stahl queried dutifully.

"I have, but I can still change them. Frederick'll announce the groups when we have the final meeting in the centre of camp." Robin replied. "Meanwhile, Chrom and myself will lead the blue team up the middle, so we can finish up the manoeuvre. Then it's a push to the nape of the neck, where I expect 'he' will be waiting. In the meantime, green and red will be keeping a look out for any surprises. I'll make sure you have aerial support too."

"Alright, business as usual for us then. Nothing fancy. I like it." Sully said gruffly.

"Fine. Frederick will fill you in on the rest of the battle plan later on. But now, we've to discuss your weapons. Follow me." Robin said, getting up from the table.

Lucina spotted that the paladins had perked up, and giving Robin their full attention. "Just like he said…" she thought. Getting up from the table, they walked to the two chests that started this episode of re-equipping the Shepherds. Robin unlocked the chests.

"Now firstly, a question for you both. When you're training together, which of you is quicker?" Robin asked.

"Definitely Sully." Stahl admitted almost too readily.

"Then this is for you, Sully."

Robin drew a sabre from one of the chests, and handed it still sheathed to Sully. Freeing it from its scabbard, Sully looked impressed as she took a couple of practice swings, before marvelling at it in finer detail.

"This is Balmung. You might remember it from the fight before we arrived at the Dragon's Table in the hands of a certain dead swordmistress."

"It's so light! The thing feels like it could break after a nice, hard strike!" Sully quickly criticised.

"Do you not feel more agile with that blade in your hand? I thought it would complement your quicker reflexes. And don't be so quick to dismiss it either. Along side the weapon I'm about to give your husband, and the sword Owain incessantly harps on about, it's supposed to be among the strongest swords ever forged." Robin replied unfazed.

"You're giving us the strongest weapons ever made!?" Stahl exclaimed.

"Well, if you're leading charges, I need you to be completely free of any doubts you might have. It's going to be difficult up there, so I need everyone as confident in winning as they can be." Robin said with every ounce of conviction he could muster. "I read that Balmung was the personal weapon of the Sword Saint, and had been laid to rest in the Yied Shrine. How these weapons came into the Deadlord's possession is beyond me. Now Stahl, for you, I have this in mind."

Robin took from the chest a naked blade and presented it to Stahl. A sheath was never made for it, as it's strength lent itself to the blade's interesting shape. Stahl, ever the reliable knight, recognised Tyrfing easily, surfacing memories of his young days in the Shepherd's militia.

"I remember seeing that sword in Ylisstol's armoury back when I was training to become a cavalier. I never once thought I would be wielding it one day!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to let Chrom keep it as a personal museum piece." Robin joked. "This was the sword used by the Knight Lord Sigurd, and it was left in Chrom's possession as a result of a lengthy genealogy. As a reliable sage-clearer, you should find your already significant magical resistance further bolstered with this blade."

Stahl was still stunned. "Is Chrom going to be alright with you giving me use of this sword?"

"Ha, probably not." Robin rolled his eyes. "But I'll hear that from him later. That's my problem, not yours."

Stahl stood straight. "This is such an honour, sir."

"I'm glad you think so." Robin smiled warmly, as he closed the chests. "Alright, that's it. Go and get familiar with your new weapons. I'm sure the Bull and the Panther will remain a relentless force to any of their opponents."

"Thank you sir."

"Damn Stahl, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you next time we spar!" Sully said with a glint in her eye, as they made their way out of the tent.

"Oh, and Stahl?"

"Yes, Robin?

"Could you call Lissa and Lon'qu to see us next, please?"

"Sure."

Robin and Lucina returned to their seats at the table.

"You failed to tell them the outcome of your plan." Lucina noted. Robin flinched.

"That… is 'need to know' information." he said sombrely. "The only people who need to know are Chrom and you. I can't let that distract anyone else."

"Not even Morgan?" Lucina challenged.

"…No. She can't know. At least, not yet. But I've got something planned for her, don't worry."

* * *

**No, I've changed my mind. I'm not that good.**

**Oh God, if I'm going to continue with the format of one couple per chapter, this could end up as long as an epic! But now I can move on to characters I like better. And I plan to allocate them with weapons that reflect their traits better. I think Stahl and Sully just picked the short straws there!**

**As before, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Have a nice day, and be excellent to each other!**

**_  
R**


	3. Tempered Steel

The Grandmaster and the future princess waited patiently in the tent for their next visitors. Robin had brought out his tome and started scribbling glyphs into the pages to supplement its already fearsome power. Meanwhile, Lucina sat quietly beside him, in deep thought of the battle that was soon to come. The atmosphere was a little tense; it was clear that Lucina vehemently disagreed with the outcome of Robin's strategy. The future would be saved, yes. But a future without her husband is not a future she wants either. And after her time with the Shepherds, being selfless to a fault, can't she afford to be selfish for once, damn fate and future?

"Is it going to be worth it? Your plan, I mean." she said, maybe a little coldly.

"It better be." Robin replied, without lifting his head from his tome.

"Not for me it isn't."

Robin remained silent. It pulled at his heart to hear Lucina say that. This is probably the first big argument he'd have with his wife. But he needed his resolve to be rock solid. He reminded himself that she was the reason he was being so headstrong.

He was also reminded of the subtle threat Chrom had hinted at shortly after his wedding.

* * *

"_Congratulations, to the both of you! I'm sure you'll love and cherish each other." Chrom said before quickly pulling Robin aside._

"_Especially you, Robin. I trust you not to make her upset."_

* * *

This was certainly another discussion he would have with Chrom. That, and also explaining why he's distributing timeless weaponry from the Ylisstol armoury.

Thankfully, Lissa and Lon'qu arrival finally broke both Robin and Lucina from their thoughts.

"You interrupted me from a spar with Gregor." Lon'qu spoke.

"Oh stop being so grumpy!" Lissa jabbed her husband on the arm. "I'm still surprised you managed to get him to fight you without 'clink of coin'!"

"That's precisely why I'm grumpy." the swordmaster replied with a slight grin.

"We might be doing that to a couple of people this afternoon." Lucina said apologetically. "But please take a seat, uncle, aunt."

While Lon'qu was here, it was a good opportunity for Robin to clear up something that was raised in the last conversation with Stahl and Sully. Obviously, Lucina had won the spar against Lon'qu over two years ago. But considering having a certain weakness, it would be interesting to know how he managed during the fight, and if they would spar again in the future; their skills being much improved since then.

"Lon'qu, how did you manage sparring with Lucina back when we met you at Arena Ferox?"

Lon'qu grimaced slightly, taken back by the question. Understandably, it wasn't his favourite memory to recall.

"It… was difficult. Back then, Lucina fought under the name 'Marth', and that was all I knew before we entered the Arena." he explained. "A khan's champion often gets challenged for their title. It was a regular occurrence for me, at least once a week. So when a new challenger called 'Marth' came along, I took it in my stride."

"So he was resting on his laurels a little!" Lissa felt it was necessary to add that statement with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I was doing no such thing!" Lon'qu quickly denied. His old Feroxi pride was well founded too. He took each and every one of his fights seriously, something which Robin learnt the hard way when he asked to him to teach him in the way of the sword. Lissa was a little irritated by the number of salves Robin had to use after a training session.

"It was a spar behind closed doors. Basilio was the only witness to the battle and as soon as I saw 'Marth', I sensed something was… not right."

"I'm sorry the circumstances didn't allow me to fight honourably back then, uncle." Lucina said remorsefully.

"What happened when you sparred?" Robin asked.

"We locked blades in the centre of the arena, and I loosened my mask." Lucina answered. "Uncle became paralysed, and I ended the battle swiftly after."

"I see. But your fear has slightly eased up, hasn't it?" Robin asked, addressing Lon'qu.

"It's not completely gone. But Lissa has been able to help me in that regard." he replied with a small smile.

Lissa grinned at her husband after that comment. "Well, it can't be helped when you married the prettiest princess in the land!" she declared matter-of-factly.

"Except for one." Robin cheekily added, turning towards a blushing Lucina.

"I would welcome the opportunity to spar with you on proper terms, uncle." Lucina said hopefully. She must still feel guilty for taking advantage of Lon'qu's weakness.

Lon'qu tensed. "I'm… not ready. I still only feel… comfortable around Lissa." he explained before quickly adding "I'm sorry Lucina."

There was a short period of silence, as everyone's memories escaped to the days in Regna Ferox. The mistaken hostility at the Longfort by Commander Raimi, the enraptured spectators in Arena Ferox, and meeting Lon'qu for the first time. It was the effectively the beginning of the multiple campaigns that Robin had orchestrated. It was interesting to see just how much they developed as warriors and as people. Robin, of course, had just begun making new memories since Chrom had found him in the field just by Southtown.

"Right," Robin sighed as he returned everyone back to the present. "Let's talk about your new weapons. Lon'qu, did I hear you once say that Chon'sin steel was among the strongest forged in the continent?"

"I might have said that." he replied casually.

Robin rose from his stool. "Follow me then."

Lon'qu and Lissa stood and walked with Robin to the two chests at the other end of the tent. But curiously, he did not open the chest for the swordmaster. Instead, he went to a nearby weapons rack, and picked a blade that was sheathed in an ornate, oriental scabbard.

"I thought about what kind of weapon was most suitable for your fighting style. Quick, aiming for the chinks in your foe's armour, and striking with utmost precision. But then I thought of when we first met you in Regna Ferox, and your weapon of choice was a Killing Edge."

"That's what I hone my fighting style around. A Killing Edge is a weapon favoured in Chon'sin."

"In that case, a weapon from this chest wouldn't be effective." Robin concluded. "So, while we were in Valm, I had this commissioned, just in case there was a need for it."

Sure enough, the blade that Robin had given Lon'qu was a Killing Edge. Robin had it forged during their campaign against Walhart for House Ylisse, by a well regarded blacksmith near Fort Steiger. Unsheathed, the blade gave off a bright gleam. It was a comfortable weight, ground to a very keen edge, finely balanced. It also had a small etch of a butterfly on the blade, just above the cross-guard. It quickly earned Lon'qu's admiration.

"It's… well made." was all Lon'qu said. He made a couple of poses with the blade, standard of a swordmaster of his calibre.

"The blacksmith assured me you would be able to punish your opponent's mistakes better with it." Robin noted. He already knew of Lon'qu's fearsome skill, and that he is the best at capitalising on a Killing Edge's ability to cause some devastating injuries. "Shi'fen says hello, by the way."

"I knew it was his making as soon as I held it. I'll have to return the favour." Lon'qu grinned at the mention of his old childhood friend. He slammed the ornate blade back into its scabbard and began fastening it to his armour. "What do you have in mind for Lissa?"

Lissa stared at Robin expectantly, in her usual demeanour. It reminded Robin a little of his daughter. "Yeah, I'm sure you've got something awesome in mind for little old me!"

"Well for you Lissa, it's not a weapon per se." Lissa's face dropped hearing Robin say that. "But what I have in mind for you is something much more important." The three of them moved over to the two chests containing the historic weapons.

Robin opened a chest, and brought out a staff. It was short in length, and beautifully gilded. At the top was a small figure impression of the Divine Dragon, and it radiated power, much like the power the Shepherds experienced when they were at the top of the Mila Tree.

"This is the Goddess Staff. You'll remember we obtained this staff in that strange village the same day we met Laurent." Robin reminisced. "As our chief cleric, I give this to you with an important responsibility. The sage who gave this to us said it has the power to heal all our soldiers of even the most terrible injuries at once. So I give this to you for safekeeping, until you deem it necessary to use it."

"Holy wow! Even Emm didn't have something as pretty as this!" Lissa exclaimed. She carefully took it from Robin's hands. "And I'll be super careful for when to use it!" she added confidently.

Robin smiled. "Don't hesitate when you decide to use it; it only has enough power remaining for one cast. But I'll trust you to make that judgement."

"Tee hee, thanks Robin! Gosh, Chrom is going to be so surprised when I show him this baby!"

Robin turned his head and grimaced internally at what the Great Lord's reaction would likely be. He noticed Lucina in the corner of his eye, who the whole time, had been sat at the table silently thinking. You could almost see the dark clouds floating above her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Lon'qu and Lissa, though. Robin decided to wrap things up quickly.

"Good." He said turning back to the swordmaster and the blonde princess. "That is all. I wonder how Gregor would react to sparring with you with your new blade, Lon'qu."

"Knowing him, probably impressed before laughing it off." he grinned, before lowering his voice, smile quickly turning to a frown. "Is Lucina alright, Robin?"

"…She's fine." Robin replied in a tone that didn't want to be questioned further. "I'll talk to her after this." he added quickly.

Lissa frowned hearing this about her niece. But after a glance from Lon'qu not to poke into it further, she decided to let Robin defuse the tension.

"Let's not keep Gregor waiting then!" Lissa said pulling her husband by the arm towards the tent exit. Just before they left, she quickly turned to Lucina. "We'll talk later, ok sweetie?"

Lucina looked up and smiled slightly. "I would like that, Aunt Lissa."

Lissa smiled back endearingly, before leaving the tent proper.

Robin moved silently over to his wife, and sat beside her. He carefully put his arm over her shoulder, uncertain of her reaction.

"…Talk to me, Lucina. I know it must be difficult, but I don't want to see you looking like this." he pleaded.

She sighed. "So how do you want me to look? I came back in time to stop my future from ever happening, but a future without you is not a future I want either… My husband is going to die, and I'm going to be alone…"

"I'm not going to die. I swear to you. I believe in the bonds that I have with everyone in the Shepherds to return." He said with every ounce of his conviction. "I hope I can show you how much I believe in my bonds, especially with you, and Morgan."

"Is this why you're meeting with them here?"

"Partly. But it also gives me a last opportunity to say "see you later". Look, I don't expect anyone to take my… absence… well. But if I can have one last chat with each of them, it'll make things that tiny bit easier, and it'll strengthen my bonds with everyone that tiny bit more." Robin couldn't get the words he wanted to say, and hoped he got the message across to a sombre Lucina.

"But believe me when I say that this is not the end. I'll give you the future you deserve, and when I come back, I want to spend every moment with you."

"It's unlike you to be relying just on blind faith, my dear." Lucina said, hope once more in her voice.

"I've never relied on blind faith, princess. Every plan I've come up with has been carefully thought through, and I am confident in Naga's words." Robin reassured. He pulled Lucina in closer and rubbed her arm slowly. Lucina returned the gesture by leaning her head on his shoulder.

They both sat there at the table in silence, both comforted by each other's presence. It was moments like these that meant the most to them, where words didn't need to be exchanged to know just how much they meant to each other. The kind of love that cannot be shaken, come what may. And of all the bonds that Robin had forged in this militia, none could rival the one he shared with his wife.

* * *

**Obligatory _FE14_ reference here.**

**Writing is tough, I've come to realise. Some days, the creative juices are flowing easily, and other days it feels like I'm staring at a wall. But that's not to say that I'm not enjoying the challenge. Let's see how long I can keep it up, though.**

**As usual, comments and critiques are always welcome.**

**_  
**R


End file.
